ABSTRACT Dr. Ginsberg and Mary Ann Klima's offices are located in the same laboratory suite. The program will require extensive interactions between the participants, as well as access to the central UCSD electronic mail system and central computing facilities. It will be the responsibility of the administrative core to coordinate the monitoring of scientific progress, facilitate scientific dialogue between investigators, assure the fiscal resources are optimally utilized, and to provide access to the computerized databases.